Containers made from paperboard or cardboard are well known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,976, entitled “Shipping container” and filed Aug. 2, 2011, discloses a shipping container that has a lid locked using pressure, rather than friction. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,976 is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. It is convenient to shape a flat blank of cardboard and provide the blank with score lines, and then construct the container by folding the blank when the container is needed. Such containers often require fasteners to assemble, which requires the use of different materials and the separate provision of such fasteners to those assembling the containers. In many instances construction of such containers requires a user to remove large portions of the blank, which are wasted, and also to expend significant effort and time to make the required folds and undertake the necessary assembly steps. Also, often assembly of such containers requires gluing or affixing numerous areas together, which requires the use of significant amounts of adhesive and additional time and expense. When such effort is required for large numbers of containers, such as when they are assembled at a store for use in displays, these difficulties are compounded. Further, training is required of large numbers of employees when many stores are involved, further increasing the necessary effort and time for assembly.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.